Puppy Love
by Paine Falis
Summary: Amaterasu and Issun decide to travel a bit farther past Kamui before the Ark takes her home. While finding shelter from a blizzard they meet another wolf by the name of Balto. Will these 2 wolves fall in love? Or can Amaterasu show him who he truly is?
1. Chapter 1

After the defeat of Lechku and Nechku, Amaterasu and Issun decided to go a little father past Kamui, since it was rumored to have been unexplored before, and Issun, just couldn't pass up the thought of undiscovered tresure. They knew that when the Volcanic Incantation was recited, all would be fine, and Kamui would thrive once again with the life it was known for.

"Ammy, I hope you know where your going...I don't think it was a good idea to go this far past Kamui, you need to learn to stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong..." said a worried Issun.

Amaterasu just barked, and rolled her eyes. She knew that it was HIS idea to go past Kamui, and she knew that when she went back...the Ark would be waiting to take her back home, and she just wanted to spend more time with Issun, before they said goodbye...

"...what?! Don't blame this on me furball!!!"

Amaterasu smirked her wolfish grin, and treaded happily along the snow. The snow felt so fresh and cool against her warm fur, that if she didn't know she would freeze to death, she would sleep in the snow, and let it fall upon her. But she wasn't as stupid, as Issun made her sound to the villagers and other animals.

"Ammy...I think you should find us some shelter...I sense a storm!"

In her mind Amaterasu thought,'_But how? I defeated those demons, so how can there be a storm?'_

Being able to read her face, he let a sigh escape his mouth,"Its not the fact of those demons, its the mountains, and theres always storms of snow sometimes, so ya just gotta relax, and focus on some shelter ok?"

Amaterasu let out an understanding bark, and ran slowly as she searched around for somewhere, an abandoned house, a cave or something where she can find somewhere to stay for the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balto laughed watching Borus slip and slide along the ice of the frozen puddles. He told Jenna that he had some buisness far off the coast of Alaska, and that he'd be back as soon as it was finished.

"Balto, you should not have dragged me with you to this horrible place!"

"What are you talking about? I don't remember asking for you to come with me..." Balto said with a smirk.

"Bah, I could tell by your face, and other than that, you'd get yourself killed or lost without my help"

The snow had begun to fall and Balto had yet to find to find a place for he and Borus to stay, and before they knew it, the light falling snow had turned into a horrible freezing blizzard, and it was beginning to become difficult to see.

"Borus! After this blizzard is over, you should fly back to Alaska, I don't want you getting lost or hurt out here!"

Borus couldn't hear his words and yelled,"What did you say?"

"Borus where are you?!"

"Balto!!"

The blizzard was becoming worse and worse, and now they were lost. They had gotten seperated in so little time! This was beginning to look bad for them, and no one knew where they were, and they couldn't even find shelter!

"Borus!!! If you can hear me, head to the nearest shelter you can find!! Don't wait for me! Just go home!"

The wind was muffing his words and all that he heard was,"Bor- hear me-head-home!"

He thought,'_Why would this crazy wolf come this far, and then say he wants to go home?_' and yelled,"OK, Balto! I will meet you there at the ship!" and he flew off fliying in the direction of the wind back home, and it was easier for him to see where he was going since the snow was behind him.

Balto coughed and shivered, and ran faster. After some time, things were starting to feel like he would die out here, until he saw a small little cave, and smiled.

"Finally!" he said with a triumphiant voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaterasu barked happily as she saw the opening of the cave, and ran faster. She entered it and shook off all the snow and sleet from her beautiful white fur. She yawned and lied down. She looked up and saw little Issun grabbing small little sticks, and putting them in a pile.

Issun noticed her staring,"Well don't just stare furball! Help me start a small little fire, or we can still freeze to death!"

Amaterasu yawned,'_And just when I was getting comfy too..." _Reluctanly she got up and gathered larger sticks and lighted it with her new found power from Moegami.

Issun sighed and lied down on Amaterasu's fur. She smiled and closed her eyes, and felt the warmth of the fire on her fur. Soon she was dreaming, about her home in the Celestial Plain. How she missed it...though as much as she did miss it, she...didn't really want to go back. She wanted to stay traveling with Issun, discovering treasure and making new friends. Even though they both knew that they couldn't be together forever, it was nice to think about it.

Her ears began to twitch as she heard quiet footsteps approching. She slowly opened her eyes, and stood up, expecting to find a monster about to strike them, or maybe find Waka. She slowly walked to the footsteps, ready to pounce.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balto heard footsteps approching from where the fire was at. His first thought was a hunter, ready to kill any animal he laid his eyes upon. Slowly he walked ready for the worst. What he saw was so surprising...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaterasu stopped as she saw a gray wolf approching. It came as a shock to her. All this time in the forests and mountains, shes never seen another wolf except for herself. It also shocked her that he spoke. Inside her heart, she felt sad. Every animal she came across, it could speak to her, and sadly, she couldn't respond to them, but instead have Issun translate her actions and facial expressions.

"Who are you?" asked the gray wolf.

Amaterasu couldn't do anything but bark.

"...I'm sorry?"

She sighed, and went back to her little spot by the fire that was now dying out.

"Uh...My...my name is Balto..."

Amaterasu looked up, and used her tail to sweep a spot for him to lay down.

Balto sighed,"Thank you. But how did you manage a fire?"

She just shrugged and put her head down. Reluctantly, Balto walked toward her and layed down next to her. What surprised him the most was her scent, unlike Jennas...well dog smell, she smelt of blossoms and roses. It made him feel strangely at ease. And her fur was so beautiful...just so pure white like his mothers coat...only this wolf had strange crimson markings on her. He was about to ask her, but saw that her breathing indicated she was already deep in sleep...He sighed and layed his head down, and instead of his dreams of Jenna running off with Steel, he dreamt of his puppyhood, with his mother and father.

Amaterasu sighed, and looked at Issun...'_Still in a deep sleep...heh...Something about this wolf...is strange...he seems to be confused of his true nature...If I could speak, I'd help him...'_

Just as she was about to shut her eyes, the light from the fire dimmed, and bright shinning light began to form. '_A constellation!? But...but how?! I have all my powers back!_'

Just then Issun woke up,"W...whats all the noise about...?" he said drowsily,"...hm? What the!? A CONSTELLATION!?"

Amaterasu closed her eyes, and filled in the missing stars. A parrot bird appeared and bowed before her,"Ah...Amaterasu, savior and mother to us all...Long long ago, on the Celestial Plain, you used to speak, but as you fell, with that horrid beast, you lost that ability, but your desire to speak has reawakened me. I, Samuigami, grant you the power of speech."

Issun jumped up and down,"You can talk now!? I can't believe it! C'mon Ammy!! Say something!!!"

Amaterasu opened her mouth, and what sounded like a forced sigh emerged.

Issun sighed,"...Maybe...it will come back to you in the morning..."

Amaterasu sighed defeatedly,"I don't think I'll ever be able to speak..."

Issun jumped,"AMMY!!! YOU SPOKE!!!!!!"

"What?...I did?...I did!! I thought I had just barked, but I spoke!"

"Thats great furball!! Now you can say things to people, without me having to say it for you!...Hey...who is that wolf over there?"

Amaterasu walked over,"I'm not sure...he just appeared out of the cave. He looked very tired, so I let him sleep by the fire. He...said his name was Balto..."

"...Well he looks suspicious...anyway...we ought to go back to bed..."

"Yeah...you're right..."

Amaterasu sighed happily, and thought,'_Its so great to have my voice back! I feel so completed, even though I'm still weakened..._'

The night dragged on and on, the blizzard making it extremely cold and noisy, though from all their excitement over her returned voice, it was as if, those noises didn't exist...


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

Amaterasu yawned and stretched, and looked outside. The storm had stopped long ago during the night, and the freshly fallen powder was just too much for her to handle. She barked, and jumped into a small little pile of snow. Issun, still being asleep in her fur, went flying into the snow, completely buried. Completely forgetting about Issun, she began to roll in the snow, loving the coolness of it. After a few minutes, she could hear little noises, and looked down to see Issun trying to walk towards her, but hardly making any progress, as he kept sinking to the bottom.

"Do you need some help Issun?" she asked laughing.

"...THIS IS WHY I HATED THIS PLACE!!! ITS SO HARD FOR PEOPLE OF MY SIZE TO WALK AROUND IN!!!" said Issun just before sinking back underneath the snow.

Amaterasu laughed,"Oh, don't be such a baby." and walked over to him, and picked him up.

"Ew wolf slobber!!! Even after you got your voice back, you still can't learn to just hold out your paw or something?!"

She laughed again,"Well, I forget."

Issun mumbled something under his voice, and jumped atop her head,"Hey, wheres that one wolf guy from last night?"

"I don't know, I woke up, and he was gone. I guess he just wanted a place to hide out from the storm. All well.." she said shrugging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Balto sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent of roses. He hated it when he sleeped walked! Now he was lost in the middle of some far off place in Alaska, and that girl wolf didn't know where he was, Jenna and Borus didn't know. He sighed and layed down, giving up hope of sniffing something out. He closed his eyes, and then he heard loud footsteps behind him, along with heavy shallow breathing. Balto swallowed, and slowly looked behind him.

A large grizzly bear with its cub was behind him. The mother bear growled and screamed, and tried to swipe its large claws at him. Balto jumped to avoid the attack, and ran off. Despite the bears weight and size, it was extremely fast. Balto was growing tired, but the bear seemed fine. Balto slipped on a small hidden patch of ice, and slid into a tree. He fell unconscious for a few seconds, before he saw the bear swipe out its large paw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaterasu stopped walking, and listened closely. She heard growling and screaming, coming from the forest. She could hear trees being cut down, and being broken in half. She shook her head and ran towards the direction of the noises.

"Ammy, where are you going?!" asked Issun.

"I can hear noises. I think that wolf Balto might be in trouble!"

She looked around and listened in the forests, as she picked up speed. She could here the fighting getting closer, and just before she passed them, she saw Balto cowering below a large angry grizzly.

She stopped and ran towards them. Before the bear could sweep its large paw, Amaterasu slowed down time, and pushed Balto out of the way. Just before the time ran out, she quickly drew a line across the bears hand, and watched as it withdrew its paw, howling in pain.

Balto watched as the other wolf seemed to make the bear calm down. She then pulled out a small little sack, which was full of fresh fish. The bear sniffed it, and picked it up. It had a grateful look in its eyes, as she watched the mother bear and the cub run off with the food.

She sighed, and walked over to Balto.

Balto didn't know what to say,"Uh...thank you...I...would have died if it weren't for you..."

Amaterasu sighed,"What were you doing? Didn't you realize how dangerous that was?! That bear was about to kill you! You must have done something to make it feel threatened..." She lowered her voice,"Are you all right?"

Balto lowered his ears,"I'm fine...I...I don't know what I could have done to make it feel threatned...I'm sorry that I put you in danger..."

She smiled softly,"No, you didn't. I put myself in danger, and rescue those that are in danger. It doesn't matter what made that bear feel unsafe, so long as you aren't hurt."

Issun then jumped off her head,"Hey listen wolfie, don't go puttin' Ammy and I in danger like that! Or I'll have to put you in your place!!" he yelled while pulling out his sword.

Amaterasu coughed and put her paw down on Issun,"...Sorry about him..."

"AMMY LEMME GO!!! THE SNOW IS COLD!!!"

She laughed and let Issun up. Balto cocked his eyebrow,"Who are you two anyway?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Okami Amaterasu. Though Amaterasu is what I go by. And this is little Issun."

"I AM NOT LITTLE!!!!"

She shook her head,"So, what are you doing out here in this place Balto?"

"Oh...uh...I'm not really sure...I felt that something was calling me, and so I had to seek it out. It feels so close..."

Amaterasu shrugged,"Well, we'll help you find what ever it is your looking for. Issun and I are-"

"The magnificent Issun, and thick headed Ammy, are the best in the world when it comes to searching for lost treasue!"

"...Thick headed?..." Amaterasu laughed a little small evil laugh, and turned around, and dug up snow on Issun.

Issun screamed as the large frozen mass started to fall on him. Amaterasu and Balto laughed as the little sprite was completely buried.

"Well we better get moving, before monsters sense us..." said Ammy as she got up.

"Monsters?" asked Balto.

"Oh, uh, I'll tell you about them later...c'mon Issun, we're leaving."

Issun dug his way out of the snow, and jumped after Amaterasu. He landed perfectly atop her head, and wrapped himself in her warm fur coat.

Balto walked beside her, and thought to himself,_' She's so different compared to Jenna...Even though I barely met her, I feel more alive then ever before...I think I may be starting to like this wolf named Amaterasu..."_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Okami... (sobs)

>> > > > > > > > > > > 

"So Amaterasu, about those monsters you were talking about..."

"Oh yeah. Well its kind of a long story, and we aren't exactly safe yet."

"Yeah, as soon as we get back to Kamui, we'll tell you about them." Issun finished.

"Anyway, I never got the chance to ask you Balto...Do you live around here?" Ammy asked.

"No, I live in a place called Nome, about a few hundred miles or so from where we are I guess."

"A few hundred miles?!" Issun asked

Balto just chuckled,"Yeah, I know it seems kind of far, but I can pull it off. I once drove a sled team over a thousand miles of rough terrain, with an unconscious driver, and fragile medicine back to Nome."

"Pretty impressive. Did you make it in time?" Ammy asked. She was slowly starting to gain an intrest in her newly aquired friend and companion.

"Barely...Luckily all the towns children were saved...especially Jennas owner..." Balto said, remembering Jennas face, how happy she was.

"Jenna?" Issun asked,"She your girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah. She means the world to me..."

"Aw thats so sweet Balto. Where is she?" Ammy asked.

"Back in Nome."

"Hey, I got a question for you Balto, why are you all the way out here in the first place?" Issun questioned, while hopping over to Baltos head.

"I don't really know myself...I just felt something calling out to me...and I just had to see what it was...it feels so close"

They continued talking, until they heard a twig snap. Ammy cocked her ears and listened for more noises. Balto began sniffing the air, it smelled faintly of rotten meat, and something that hadn't bathed in ages, and he could hear heavy breathing.

Ammy lowered herself to the ground,"Balto...meet me at the lake ahead. I'll catch up with you..."

"What about you? Will you be alright?" he asked with concern

"Just get goin!" Issun said while hopping back over to Ammys head,"Furball here can take care of herself! Plus nothing ever escapes my trusty sword Denkomaru!"

Balto sighed heavily and turned around. He began to slowly run away reluctantly. He hated leaving people alone, thoughts always crossed his mind like, what if they don't make it, what if their seriously hurt and can't scream for help? But he shook those thoughts away, he knew that Amaterasu was no ordinary wolf, but he couldn't quite figure out why he thought that of her.

"Ammy...What do you think it is?" Issun asked.

"I don't know...could be a demon...or a hunter...I'm not sure. Just keep quiet!"

The hunter saw the perfect prey. '_Finally!'_ he thought. '_Finally I have food for my dying family!!' _He clutched his weapon to his chest. The only gun ever created in the past. The only one in the land of all of Nippon, and it was his. He promised his family that he would succeed to bring food back to them all, he promised them that he wouldn't fail. He began to smile in hopes of a good meal,'_Wolf's a little scrawny, but it'd still make a good meal' _He aimed his gun straight at the wolfs head.

"Ammy...I'm gettin a little worried...Nothings showing up."

"Shh!"

The man lit the fuse and steadied his aim, and the gun went off. Ammy gasped and as fast as she could drew Veil of Mist. Time slowed down, and she dodged the bullet as it hit the tree. The man cursed and broke the gun in half, he fell to the ground and began pounding his fists into the snow. He began to sob and continue to curse his stupidity and silently telling his family he was sorry.

Balto came rushing back,"I heard a gun shot are you ok?!"

Ammy nodded,"I'm fine. Told you not to worry."

The man was still sobbing when he looked up, he saw the two wolves staring at each other and he thought to himself,_'Damn, their a family too...'_ Amaterasu looked his way and began trotting over to him. She began sniffing him, only to repel back a little bit because of his smell.

The man chuckled,"Sorry for trying to kill you wolfie...Its just my family is dying...we haven't eaten in 6 weeks, im surprised we're all still alive. We're all allergic to fish, and all the animals are to quick and cunning for us to catch...we aren't much of a hunting family..." He put his head in his hands and wiped away his tears.

Ammy whimpered a little bit to show her concern for him, and pulled out 3 food bags of meat. The man stared at her, and she nudged them towards him. He took them,"Where did you get these?"

Ammy just stared back. The man stood,"Thank you so much doggie! I never thought that this would happen, but frankly I don't care anymore! Your fur coat seems to have some strange markings, and you carry a strange device on your back, but your a good one I can tell! Thanks again doggie!" and he ran off.

"Ammy...alot of people are slowly seeing your true form..."Issun said.

"I know...but they still don't know what I am. They just think I'm an out of the ordinary wolf..."

"What do you two mean true form?" Balto asked.

"I'll tell you at the lake. Its safer there. C'mon." Ammy said.

>> > > > > > > > > > > >

Oki sighed as the ark was still not opening. It remained closed, only it was floating in air.

"Its waiting for Amaterasu" Kai said while approaching Oki.

"Yes. It cannot leave this land without her."

"The demons of this land are getting braver and braver. Some of them have gone so far as to enter Yoshpet...I'm worried that they'll unleash an attack on the Poncles..." Kai said with a lot of concern in her voice.

"It won't happen. The pollen will get to them before they even find the place."

"I hope your right Oki..."

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Waka sighed,"This is taking to long...Amaterasu must get back to Kamui, for I grow impatient. The day of darkness is fast approaching, and I fear the Dark Lord grows stronger in that time. I shall visit Amaterasu tomorrow to set things straight."

Sakuya sighed,"I hope you talk to her normally, I fear she will not understand you if you tell her in a prophecy..."

"She gets them eventually once they happen..."

"That is why. What if you tell her in a prophecy and the Day of Darkness happens before she even has the chance to board the Ark? The Dark Lord will surely destroy us in no time."

"Fear not. I shall explain it all to her."

They watched as the sun sat once again, hoping Amaterasu would come home to the ship, and put an end to all the chaos in the land of Man.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of waterfalls, and slowly flowing water grew closer. They finally reached the lake and the small river that flowed right next to it.

"Now will you tell me?" Balto asked impatiently.

Ammy sighed,"Well...it may seem a bit farfetched to you..."

"Come on, after all that I've seen so far, I'm ready to believe anything."

"Well...I'm a god..."She half winced worried that Balto may be dead from shock, or probably rolling on the ground dying in laughter. But he just stared at her, with eyes longing to hear more then 4 words. She sighed,"I fell from the Celestial Plain, by a demon named Orochi. He began to terrorize a small village, requesting a sacrificial maiden, every full moon. I patrolled the village, waiting for the "chosen one" to be born. After seeing me roam the village during the request, they assumed I was working with Orochi. So it was hard for me to enter the village. Then one night, the chosen one was born, Nagi. His beloved was chosen to be the sacrifice, he did all that was possible to save her, but was nearly dead from trying to defeat the serpent. I soon appeared and saved him. But we had both failed at destroying the demon, but had managed to seal him away only I died in the process."

She stopped again, to see his reaction, but he was just sitting down, more interested then ever before,"Please continue..."

She sat down as well,"The villagers listened to Nagi, while he carried my near lifeless body back, and they erected a statue of me. And a statue of him at the base of a large tree. Then after 100 years, Nagis desendant Susano removed Nagis sacred sword Tsukyomi, releasing Orochi. Then Sakuya, a wood sprite revived me, through my statue, and I soon started saving Nippon all over again. And then after all that, Issun and I left Kamui, in search of some last bit of treasure, then I met you. And thats about it..." She bent down and began to drink some water out of the lake.

"Wow thats a lot to let sink in..." Balto said watching her drink.

She shook her fur and yawned,"Yeah, so thats it...We really should be heading back to Kamui..."

"Wait, what about the monsters, or demons?"

"Oh yeah...Well that story is a bit more complicated. There was once a man, who had an ark on the Celestial Plain. When Orochi attacked the Plain, the Celestials boarded the ark thinking it was safe. But the Ark was a transportation device for demons. They soon devoured all the Celestials, and the Ark crashed, releasing all the demons onto this world. And here they remain. It is rumored that the man did it purposely, and another says he knew not of the demons on board."

"Ammy, I think its time to go back." Issun said, tired of rehearing the same legends.

"Yeah."

"Bonjour Ma Cherie!" said a voice.

"Hm?" Ammy looked around.

"Me thinks its time to head back and board the ark." Waka said revealing himself.

"Why do you always pop up where ever we go?! Are you stalking us?!" screamed Issun.

"And who is this?" asked Waka while ignoring Issuns questions, and looked towards Balto.

"My name is Balto..." Balto said while cautiously eyeing Waka.

"Ah of course...that little wolf..." Waka scratched his head,"Ma cherie, the Day of Darkness is fast approaching. Either help this lost dog, or something. The Dark Lord is growing stronger. We must act now!"

Ammy tilted her head in confusion, a thought closing in her head,_'Help the lost dog?'_

Balto growled,"I am not lost!"

"I think you should look past beyond normal sayings, and look inside your heart when I say 'Lost'...Hehe..." Waka smiled, while twirling his flute on his fingers.

"Get lost pretty boy! No one wants you here!" Issun yelled pulling out his mini sword.

"My my, what an additude...very well. I shall leave you all with a little prophecy...A twinkle in the sky will help the-" Waka was cut off, as a small tiny snow ball him in square in the eye.

"Hah! Perfect hit!" Issun said hopping around happily.

Waka scoffed, and vanished, but made sure he sent a large snow ball perfectly atop Issun, burying him.

"Who was that creep?" Balto asked.

Ammy laughed nervously,"Uhm, just...an old friend you could say..."

Issun sputtered,"Damn that stupid prophet! I'll kick his ass one day! Just wait and see!!!"

Ammy slightly looked at Balto, slowly understanding what Waka meant by "lost","So is there something troubling you Balto?"

Balto shook his head cautiously,"No...not really..."

"Don't lie wolf breath...spit it out."

"Well..."

"BALTO!" a high pitched voice screamed.

"Huh?" Balto searched the woods, and saw a red mass of fur moving towards them,"Jenna?"

Ammy sat down,"Jenna?"

"Hey Ammy, ain't that that girl he said he liked?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh Balto! Boris told me what happened! What are you doing out here?!" Jenna screamed as she buried her head in his chest fur.

"Jenna...What are you doing out here?" He winced a little bit, the snow that had fallen on her fur, gave her a wet dog smell, that wasn't that pleasant. But he remembered how Amaterasu always smelt of roses, no matter what and a small smirk flew across his wolfish grin.

"I came looking for you! I was afraid you-" She looked over his back,"Who...is she?" She asked in an accusing tone.

Ammy was about to introduce herself, when Issun whispered to her,"Stay outta it Ammy...She doesn't want to hear from you, but from him. There might be a few sparks flying around...Best keep your distance."

"Well well well...If it ain't little Balto. Whatcha doin' out here half breed?" Steele smirked, slowly following Jennas pawprints in the snow.

Jenna turned around,"Steele?...What...what are you doing out here?"

Issun tugged on Amaterasu's fur,"Ammy...this ain't no place for us to be...We outta get out of here before we get pulled in."

She shrugged,"Ok, I wanna get back to Kamui anyway."

"Wait, Amaterasu! You..." Balto quickly ran over to her side,"You can't leave me alone with those two!"

Ammy shrugged,"Its none of my buisness."

"Whats this? Why...Balto? Were you cheating on poor Jenna while you messed around with this...other half breed?" Steele asked in a malicious tone, while he walked over to Ammy.

Steele's nose reacted to her scent, a rich rose scent filled his nostrils. He shook his head, and continued over,"Whats a half breed like you doing over here mutt girl?"

Ammy felt her patience cutting short,"I'm not a half breed, and I'm not a mutt."

Her voice was like music, but Steele shook his head yet again,"Not a half breed? Why...Balto, I think you've found that thing you've been searching for."

"Balto who is she?!"

Ammy yawned, and began to trot off, with Issun painting a small picture on her head bored from all the usual arguements they had heard over their travels. But Steele blocked her pathway,"Where are you going wolf girl? This argument isn't over."

Ammy snorted,"Get out of my way dog, or else I'll cut you down right where you stand!"

"Cut me down where I stand? Ahaha, don't make me laugh, no one can bring me down, especially not a girl wolf!" Steele growled, and lowered his body preparing to fight her.

Jenna whimpered,"Steele, you can't attack her!"

Balto snarled,"Stay away from her..."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes,"Don't worry you two, by all means, finish your fight...This won't take long..."

She felt a small amount of pain surge through her right paw, she yelped a little bit, and saw Steele biting her. She snarled, and snapped at his neck, nipping his fur. He let go, feeling adrenaline rushing through his veins. She head-butted him, sending him rolling into small shrubs, he recoiled, lunging for her shoulder, but Ammy used her fleetfoot to avoid being hit. She winked at Balto and Jenna, but Balto knew that she was planning on using her "special power", he smirked a bit, knowing she could defend herself. He went back to arguing with Jenna, who was at the point of biting him. Ammy sighed,"I'm getting bored now...So I'm gonna end this..." She closed her eyes, and drew a straight line across Steeles body.

Steele felt a sharp stinging pain course through his body, and let out a large scream. He fell to the ground, while in some places he bled. Ammy shook her fur and began to trot off again. Jenna screamed as she ran over to Steele, whose eyes were wet with pain. She tried to help him up, and he shot a meanicing look towards Balto, who only sighed and shook his head at Jenna. She glared at him,"Where are you going Balto?! We've got to help him!"

"Jenna...I..."

"F...Forget him...Je...Jenna...Lets get back to Nome..." Steele sputtered, he grinned slightly at Balto.

"Balto...I...Your not the same...Don't follow us...We're going home...C'mon Steele..." Jenna said with crying eyes.

Amaterasu was already gone, and could smell the salt. She rolled her eyes, and looked up, and saw the smoke stack of Kemus place. She grinned hoping to see Oki, and Kai. She had only been gone about a day and a half, and she was practically homesick. She waged her tail, and began to jog back, when she heard footsteps following her, she turned, and saw Balto chasing her. She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face him,"What are you doing?"

"I need to confess something..."

"Uh...ok..."

"Well..." Balto began, staring into her smoldering eyes, a slow smirk began to roll across his face, while he told her what he had been feeling in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Ammy had a puzzled look on her face, while Issun had a smug smile on his. She sat down and patiently waited for him to finish his sentence. Balto steered his eyes away from her, half embarassed, and resumed,"Well, its kind of a long story..."

Ammy chuckled,"Its alright, its not like I've got any where important to go."

Issun gently nudged her and whispered,"Ammy, don't forget we still gotta board the Ark..."

She nodded, and stared at Balto. He cleared his throat,"Ok, well...I'm...a half breed...My mother was a wolf, and my father was a husky. But I was always teased for being different. At first I hated my life because I was a half breed, and I could never find peace within myself. Then after I met Jenna, I began to feel more happy with myself because she accepted me for who I was. Then after the whole incident with the medicine and saving her master, I began to feel like there was more out there from what I know. I felt something calling out to me, so I came here, and I met you. And since I've met you, it seems...like...we were destined to meet. And I think that I'm starting to...to...fall in lo-love with you..." he closed his eyes as he forced out the last few words.

Ammy just blinked, while Issuns smug smile slowly began to transform into uncontrollable laughter,"You love Ammy? Ahahahahahaha" Issun nudged her,"Way to go furball, never thought you'd attract someone!"

Ammy growled slightly, and bucked her head, causing Issun to fall. She quickly covered him with her paw,"Sorry...He has a big mouth and doesn't know when to keep quiet..."

Muffled words could be heard,"BIG MOUTH? I HEARD THAT AMMY! JUST WAIT!"

Balto held his head down in embarassment, and guilt. He felt as though someone had shot a bullet through his fragile heart. He sighed loudly,"Its ok..." He lifted his head and forced a smile on his furry mug.

Ammy sighed,"Don't be sad. You haven't heard my reply yet." She nudged his lowered head with her cold nose causing him to lift his head in a quick motion. He felt his face blushing but was grateful that the fur covered it. Ammy smiled softly,"I like you, and I think your great, but I'm extremely dangerous to linger around...I'd put you in a ton of danger...demons would go after you. Plus, I think its better if we get to know each other a bit more before we jump to conclusions about feelings..."

"Your right...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you...Its just that, your so..."

"THICK HEADED!" Screamed Issun, who was still trapped under Amaterasu's paw.

She rolled her eyes,"Anyway..."

"In order to be with Amaterasu, one must know how to defend one's self. Now tell me dog, can you do so?" said a familiar voice.

"Oki?" She turned around,"What are you doing all the way out here?"

He blinked behind his mask,"Amaterasu...you can speak?"

"DUH IDIOT! SHE'S TALKIN TO YA NOW AIN'T SHE?"

"Why are you so far out here Amaterasu? The Ark Of Yamato is still waiting for you...its just floating there..."

Issun dug a small hole out, and popped out in front of Oki,"Well...in case ya haven't noticed, we got a love bird here, and we can't exactly leave him here alone and with a wounded heart."

Balto scoffed,"I can defend myself...Maybe not to the point of how you may fight, but I do not die so easily."

Oki laughed,"Well then...shall we test your fighting spirit?"

Oki readied himself and grabbed a smaller sword out of his belt, and motioned for Balto to attack. Balto lowered his ears defensively, and began to show sharp fangs, similar to Ammys. They circled around slowly, and their eye contact was never lost. Amaterasu stood by trees, out of the way, and she sighed,"And why are they fighting?"

Issun shrugged,"Well...I think Balto wants to prove he can travel with you, and Oki...well...I think he might have a crush on you, and maybe he's trying to either prove to you or himself, that he's better for you...I dunno..."

She rolled her eyes,"Men are stupid.." she sighed, and layed down, watching the fight take place. Oki slammed the sword onto the ground, and laughed as he saw Balto slip in the slush of snow, and growl trying to avoid being slashed. Oki swung the sword, and Balto dodged it, and saw a blind spot in the Oina's pose, and he dug his teeth into the back of his leg. Oki howled in pain, and transformed into his wolf form,"Now you will surely pay!" He lashed out at him with the sword in his mouth, and Balto tried his best to avoid every attack. His foot tripped in a small pothole, and he fell to the ground, and watched as Oki was about to bring the sword down.

Amaterasu gasped, and quickly slowed down time with Deluge, and dashed ahead to where the two male dogs were fighting. She headbutted Balto out of the way, and she stood in the swords path, and as time faded, Oki brought down the sword on Ammys side. She whimpered, as the blade richocheted of her body, but left a small indentation of the sword. She had a tear in her eye, but she ignored it and growled at Oki,"What the hell is the matter with you Oki!"

"I...I'm so sorry!" He pleaded,"I don't know what came over me...I haven't been feeling like myself lately..."

Balto got up, and ran to her side,"Oh my god, are you alright?"

She shrugged slightly,"I'm fine...just a little sore there..."

Issun began to hop angriliy,"What the hell Oki? What if you killed Ammy?"

Oki rolled his eyes,"Like I could possibly kill a God."

"Still! You could have seriously wounded her!"

"Enough! This battle was unnessecery! Oki, I think you should go back to Kamui. I'll be there when I can. I need to talk to Balto. So if you'll excuse us." Amaterasu turned, and began walking towards the trees, while Issun hopped off,"Well...I don't need to hear what you two might talk about...if you talk at all..." he chuckled,"So I guess I'll go back with Oki for a while. Ammy, make sure you get back to Kamui in time! I'll see you there!" He hopped off after Oki, while Balto looked around for the female wolf.

He ran after her,"Where are you going?"

"No where in particular...Balto...I know there is something bothering you in your heart...Would you care to let me know?"

He stopped and he sighed,"Its nothing. Why does everyone want to bring subjects like that up? I don't want to talk about it...There's nothing to talk about..."

Amaterasu sighed,"If there was nothing to talk about, you wouldn't be making such a fuss. Does it really trouble you that badly? Being half wolf?"

He shook his head and whimpered,"I...I don't know! After meeting you it just doesn't seem so bad knowing that I am who I am. I never knew my mother that well, she died before I even got a chance to get to really know her. My father ran off when I was still a puppy, and my friend Borus had found me alone, and struggling to survive, and from that moment on, he raised me and took care of me. He is my best friend, and a few months back, I had fallen in love with Jenna. She seemed so magical, and everything about her just seemed right. But...I know there has to be more to me. Because when I'm around you, I...I feel...alive! Your fur reminds me of my mothers, and yet...your so different from everyone else. I don't know what exactly is bothering me anymore. Since I met you, I feel like I can be proud knowing that I'm a half breed, and yet, there is still something troubling me in my heart, and I don't know what it is..."

"Oh Balto..." she sighed,"There is so much out there that you have yet to see. Don't assume that I am the reason you are out this far. There is more to us then that. I am a God...I don't want to see something happen to you because you decided to stay with me. You belong with Jenna...She loves you Balto...I really think you should go home. You are obviously fine with who you are. So please, won't you go back?"

"After I just proclaimed my life story to you? Described the best I could, how I felt about you? And your still shoving me away?" he growled,"Fine." Without a second thought, Balto ran off towards the mountains, and left Ammy sitting there, a confused and yet hurt look upon her face. She sighed,"Maybe I'm not so great at helping..."

The sun was setting, and the wind was starting to get colder. She sighed once more and shrugged, and began to walk slowly back to Kamui. Issun popped up from her head fur,"What the hell Ammy? You just gonna let him go? He could friggin' die out here!"

Ammy huffed,"Well he shouldn't have stormed off than. What ever, let him find out what it is on his own. He's a big boy he doesn't need my help. Besides Oki said the Arks waiting for me... I have to go..."

Issun didn't answer but sat down. He let out a small sigh,"Ya know...I..."

She laughed,"What you getting attached now? I thought you were here to steal my powers and thats all."

"I was! Or ... I did...Anyway, I won't tell you what I was gonna say!"

Again Amaterasu laughed,"Ok fine with me. Come on, its starting to lightly snow, I feel like racing with Kai one more time." She grinned and bolted off.

Balto came to a halt at the caves he first met her at. He sniffed the spots and once more his heart leapt at her scent. He shook his head and growled,"I shouldn't even have tried. What the heck was I thinking? I feel like such an idiot..."

"So it finally sits in huh mutt breath?"

"Steele? I thought you went back to Nome with Jenna...Where's Jenna?"

Steele laughed,"Back at home, sitting by a fireplace...thinking of our puppies..."

"What'd you say?"

"Ahahahaha didn't you hear me half breed? She's mine now. But I'm here to put you out of your miserable little life...Don't thank me." Steele growled menacingly.

"I swear if you hurt Jenna. . ." Balto bared his teeth," I'll kill you."

Steele laughed," You can't be serious. . . Come on Balto, you broke poor Jenna's heart, and she came back crying. I was her only sole comfort, and I helped her forget about you. She's pregnant with my puppies. MINE!" He lept at Balto, and Balto jumped and lept towards him, biting the heel of Steele.

They fought maliciously, and the smell of blood reached Amaterasu's sensitive nose," Its Balto. . ." She turned and ran as fast as possible, giving Issun little time to grab on to her tail.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ammy, what if we get there too late? Even I can smell the blood now..." Issun frowned.

"You can't think like that. We'll make it, we're close. Its that pompous Husky... I can smell him...and where the hell did you come from? Didn't you go back to Kamui?"

"I can be rather sneaky sometimes. Hey, I can see them!"

Steele was laughing manically as he continued to pummel Balto, slamming him into rocks, and pulling on his skin and fur. Balto couldn't stand, but managed to get a few good bites into Steele, but Steele had all his shots and was fed pure meat and vitamins, and Balto could only survive on what he found. Balto was bleeding badly, and his breathing was becoming raspy. Steele smiled," You see? Jenna needs a man to defend her...Your so pathetic wolf mutt. You can't even fight."

"Yes I can...I just don't feel like fighting..." Balto growled.

"You never wanna fight. No wonder wolf girl left you too. No one wants some stupid mutt to be with them, you disgust even me."

"Balto! Get up! You can't die here!" Ammy shouted from a small hill.

"Amaterasu?" Balto struggled to stand," What are you doing here?"

"Don't you worry about that, get up! Fight!" she shouted.

"You! Damn you wolf girl, I'll kill you too..." Steele growled, he moved towards her, large fangs exposed.

"Get away from her!" Balto struggled," I'll kill you!"

"You said you'd kill me over Jenna, and said you didn't want to fight. Now you'll fight me over her? You need to die already Balto..."

"Ammy, are we just going to stand here and watch him get torn to pieces?" Issun hoped back and forth.

"We can't interfere. He needs to get in touch with the wolf inside of him. He did it once, he can do it again...He needs to do this for himself, if I keep getting involved, he'll loose his manhood...don't you get it?" Ammy sighed worriedly.

"Well, get up Balto." Steele teased.

Balto felt his strength vanishing from the loss of blood, his head pounding and vision becoming foggy. He laid back down, and sighed. Steele laughed and laughed, his bloodthirst becoming unquenchable. Balto looked towards the falling snow and prepared himself to die. Something caught his eye, and he managed to lift his head up. The white wolf that appeared before him many months ago was back. This time she walked right up to him, and placed her nose upon his. " Mom?" The wolf smiled, and words unheard by others flooded his heart, _My son...I'm so sorry I was not around to raise you. The hunters of Nome were not forgiving. I love you my son, do not fear the wolf inside you. You overcame that fear once before, you can do it again. Get up. Fight. The cowardly husky your father was may still be in your blood, but you are a wolf. You can't even be called half. You are full blooded. Fight my son. You do not kill for anger or revenge, you do not fight to feel good. You kill to protect. You fight to keep pride and pups safe. Accept it, once you are confident in yourself, the world will accept you too. Everything will work out in the end. Be brave Balto... _And with that the gorgeous white wolf vanished. Steele was about to deliver the final blow, when Balto managed to roll out of the way and stand.

Amaterasu smiled," Hurry Balto!"

Steele growled louder," Be quiet!" He charged after Balto, and his blind fury left him wide open. Balto ducked beneath his bite, and bit his neck. Steele's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. Blood slowly poured out, and he felt his strength leave him. Balto let him fall," It didn't have to end this way. I had no choice..." He frowned at Steeles body. Amaterasu came running down," Are you okay?"

Balto slipped in the ice, still weak," As good as I can be...Just in a little bit of pain."

"Here, this might help." she gave him a bone, and Balto devoured it. Issun jumped onto his fur," Hey great job! I knew you could fight!"

"Yeah...I saw my mother..."

Ammy smiled warmly," I had a feeling...Did she say anything?"

"She gave me advice...and I think I'll stick by it." Balto smiled wornly.

"Come on, lets get you back to Kamui. You can rest up there." Amaterasu let him lean against her as she led him back to the village.

Kai gasped at the bleeding wolf," Oh my, is he alright? What happened?"

Issun crossed his arms," Big bad wolf got into a pretty bad fight. Why if it weren't for me and furball here, he woulda bit the dust!"

"Issun...don't lie. Listen, where is the nearest hot spring? The one that has Sakuyas energy flowing through it?"

"Just behind this hut actually."

"Come on Balto."

"Just a minute Ma Cherie. Do not forget what is awaiting your return...It is time you stop flandering about, and get on that ship...We must destroy Yami, before it is too late! The day of darkness is fast approaching, you can't linger no more." Waka said angrily and whipped his sword flute out.

"Woah! This again?" Issun growled.

"I am sorry Ma Cherie, it is time we take care of business."

Amaterasu frowned angrily and backed up," I know what awaits me! Do not think that I am ignorant. I am a God. I know what is going to happen soon. Right now other matters seek my attention. If you are so worried about what is going to happen, than take care of the demons that lurk around here. Are you so blind as to have not sensed them? We take care of them, taking down Yami will be less difficult. I need to heal him as quickly as I can... Than...I will do what I must to save this world. Get off my back Waka." She growled and bared her fangs.

"...Very well." Waka vanished, and the demonic presence began to slowly dissapear.

"Where are you going? Who is Yami?" Balto asked as he slipped into the spring, and felt his wounds begin to close.

"I am going home..." Ammy layed down, and closed her eyes.

"Where is your home again?"

Amaterasu looked up," Its up there. Somewhere, its been so long, I've forgotten where exactly its located. The Celestial Plain is waiting for me..."

"Who is Yami? That weird human keeps mentioning him..." Balto asked swimming around, feeling all his strength returning.

"He is a dark lord...Before the 1000 years of peace, and before the sacrifices of Oroci, there was a dark being hiding on earth. Everyone believed it was Oroci who would cause the end of the world, but we were all fooled. Even I. Yami was the dark lord who commanded Oroci, and all the other demons on this world. Legends say he hid here, while others say he lived on the ark that fell. He wishes to vanquish all life on this world, and I must stop him. The longer I wait...the closer the Day of Darkness approaches..." she sighed knowing that this battle wouldn't be easy," I can't afford to lose this battle...but I am not as strong as I once was..."

Balto climbed out of the spring and gently shook," What is the Day of Darkness?"

"Its an eclipse...and on that day...Yami will arise..."

"Wow...whats going to happen once you win?"

She laughed gently," I go home..."

"You sould like you don't want to go..." Balto frowned.

"You're right...I don't. I-I've come to love this place...I have a best friend whom I care deeply for, and I've barely had the chance to see the rest of the world..."

"What is Issun?"

"I'm a woodsprite. I'm her Celestial Envoy. I help people see who she really is." Issun hopped over proud to have been included in this conversation.

"Can you not give me a minute of privacy?" Amaterasu sighed.

"Well SORRY!" Issun huffed away.

Balto laughed," Hey listen...I think you can win...You are plently strong enough to beat the toughest creatures. You'll beat that Yami easily."

"I hope you are right".

The two wolves looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars and fresh mountain snow air. Issun smiled watching them," Good going furball."

Waka also watched from a difference," Ma cherie...why is it that you can not understand what great disasters you are playing with. There is no time for romance, the day of darkness is tomorrow...I just hope you can open your eyes and set things right, before its to late..."

"Balto...I'm glad you found your true self..."

"Me too... It was all thanks to you and my mother."

"Come on, lets get inside the hut and grab something to eat. I need to talk to Issun really quick, so I'll meet you inside."

"Well...it is ok for me to go in and ask for food right?" Balto chuckled.

Ammy chuckled back," Of course silly."

"Ok. Thanks." Balto trotted inside.

"Issun...come on out. I know your still here."

"What is it Ammy?"

Amaterasu sighed sadly," Tomorrow is the day..."

"Seriously, its tomorrow!" Issun gasped," No way...what...whats gonna happen...?"

"You know what happens...I win and go home, or I lose and we all die...But I'm afraid to fight..." Ammy shivered with sadness.

"Why?"

"I don't want to go home...I want to stay here with you and ... Balto... I wanna visit Sakuya and check in with Susano. Help villagers and just have fun."

"But your a god..."

"I know I am...Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to love the places I've been. I'm going to leave for the ark tomorrow morning at dawns first light. I don't know what time of day the battle will begin, but I must go as soon as I can tomorrow. Just know that you are my best friend, and I'm going to miss you.."

Issun felt his heart swell," Don't talk that way furball...Your gonna make me cry...I'm going to miss you too. I've gotten attached to ya, and well without you I don't know where to go or what to do..."

"You can help people believe in her. Thats your job here. Let people know who she is, keep her name going strong, and one day she can come back." Waka said, slowly floating down.

"Right." Amaterasu sighed," I'm not going to tell Balto...I can't bare to see his face when I tell him I will never be back."

"Aw jeez Ammy, the guy just got his resolve back, ya can't take it away from him like that." Issun scratched his head.

"I know, but...I think he'll be ok. Come on, lets go eat before it gets to late...I've got a little practice sparring after dinner. I need my rest for the day ahead."

"Goodnight ma cherie..." Waka vanished.

"Come on Issun..." Ammy smiled and Issun still held his heart, not wanting to lose his one and only best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Amaterasu sat beside Balto as Kai brought in dinner. Issun and she said very little and ate their dinner in silence because neither one knew what to say. The end of the world was tomorrow and there was nothing they could do to prevent it. It would come and Ammy would leave. If she lost there would be nothing left of the planet. Balto could sense the tension, and he did not know what to say to ease it. Kai quietly drank her saki and was waiting for Oki to come in to join them.

At last Oki walked in and set the stolen sword down, "There is a strange aura outside. I've searched the entire area but I can't seem to find the source."

"What kind of aura?" asked Kai setting down her cup.

"I can't tell. It's one that I have never felt before. Even all the animals have vanished. Something is going on outside..."

Amaterasu stood, "I'll go have a look. I need some fresh air anyway. Thank you for the food Kai."

"Hang on Ammy, I'll come too." Issun jumped on her head and buried himself inside her fur.

Balto followed, " I can't let you go alone."

"It's fine. I'll be back real soon. Just stay here with Oki and Kai." Ammy smiled.

Oki shook his head, "No I'm coming as well. This is no ordinary feeling, and I sense that you might need help."

"Ok, just becareful." Balto lowered his ears in a worried fashion.

Amaterasu winked, "You got it." And with that she rushed out the door. Balto had a worried feeling that he just couldn't shake and he swallowed hard.

Kai walked up to him, "Yes I can sense it too. They cannot expect us to sit here and wait for their return. I am worried that it may be a trap that they are walking in to..."

"But who would set up a trap?" Balto asked.

"I do not know..."

Oki transformed and he ran along next to Amaterasu. Ammy picked up her ears, "It's at the lake!"

She picked up her pace and left Oki behind, "Wait Amaterasu! Do not go alone!"

Amaterasu ran at the winds speed, and left snow and her rose petals behind. Balto ran out, and in a blink of his eye, she was gone. Oki ran after her, following her tracks. Kai transformed too," Balto, you must stay. You may indeed be a strong wolf, yet you cannot possibly know what we are all up against. We are Oinas, we aren't as special, and could never hope to be as powerful as the Goddess, but...we are indeed a warrior tribe. Yami could have arisen early."

"I may be an ordinary wolf, maybe not even full blooded, but I can't stand by and watch!" he picked up his pace," I have to try otherwise I'll never know what I'm really capable of!"

Kai smiled as she kept her pace beside Oki, and to their surprise, Balto kept up.

At the lake, Amaterasu finally arrived and there was evil everywhere. There was red gunk everywhere, even the ship was covered, and Issun shivered," What the hell happened? None of this was here before..."

Amaterasu growled," It's Yami..."

"B-but I thought he was still inside the ship?!"

Waka manifested himself behind Amaterasu," It is indeed Yami. He has awaken early it would seem. This evil is soon to spread beyond Kamui, and shall devour the entire earth, turning everyone to stone."

Amaterasu looked at him," How can you know this?"

"I am gifted with insights of the future, Amaterasu. I can see that you fail and with your failure comes the destruction of earth and many planets and galaxies to come. Soon, his evil shall find its way back to the Celestial Plain, and all hope and light as we know it will end."

"How can she fail? She's the goddess for heavens sake!" Issun hopped about angrily.

"Issun, don't. What ever happens happens, all I can say is I will try my hardest to make sure I do not fail. This world and its inhabitants mean so much to me, I will not fail!"

At last, the trio left behind arrived, and Balto was out of breath, yet proud he was able to keep up. Oki growled," No, the lake is covered!"

Amaterasu sniffed the red gunk," It is Yami, but...this isn't his full power. It's as if he used a small amount of power to summon me here. Look." She looked up and saw a creature similar to the Spider Queen.

Balto gasped,"What the hell is that?!"

"Move wolf!" Oki bumped Balto out of the way as it jumped.

"_MY MASTER HAS AWOKE, AND HE CRAVES BLOOD!"_ it yelled.

Ammy snorted," Please..." She closed her eyes and used the very method of attack that she used to bring the spider queen down.

Oki and Kai scratched their heads," That was easy enough..."

Some of the red gunk vanished,"Hey Ammy, I think you might have to face everyone we took down...cuz...theres Orochi!" Issun yelled.

Oroci was golden and his eight heads whipped back and forth, his strange pedestal carrying him. Each head began to release a different element, and Oki brought out his sword, trying to slash away the heads, yet with every hit he landed the sword would richochet off. Balto was about to run towards them, when Kai stopped him," No. You must leave this matter to Amaterasu. She knows how to handle him."

"Yeah! Me and Ammy took this guy down, and it was easy the first time, second time should be a breeze!" Issun grinned.

Ammy used her powers, stopping Oroci's flame with wind, his water attacks with fire. Oroci's spirit still seemed to cling on to his sake, and once more it fell out, and Ammy used her brush to connect the sake to each mouth, causing Oroci to collapse, drunk. With precise accuracy, she sliced each head off.

"Keep going Ammy! Its working! More of that red junk is disappearing!" Issun cheered.

Suddenly the 9 tailed fox, Rao showed her face," At last...I shall have my revenge!" Amaterasu let her guard down, and one of the large tails swiped at her. Ammy whined as it sent her crashing into a hut. Everyone gasped, and Oki growled, anger growing inside he transformed into his wolf form and began to attack, giving Amaterasu time to regain consciousness.

Balto rushed to her side. Her eyes were closed, and her body was buried beneath boards. He nudged her with his ice cold nose, but she didn't move. "Amaterasu! Wake up!" he tried again, and still she didn't move. Balto backed away," No..." Kai rushed over," Amaterasu, wake up! Open your eyes. Oki needs your help!"

Suddenly Rao screamed as one of her tails broke and little demon puppets began to run around. One rushed and sliced at Kai and Balto. They hissed in pain as they turned their attention to the dolls. Ammy cracked her eyes open," Oh God, that hurt... What happened?" She looked around and saw Rao cringing in pain, and Kai, Balto and Oki attacking the puppets. "Right...thats right..." She grunted as she managed to stand up and the boards fell off her. She shook her fur, and Rao saw her stand," No!" her demon puppets rushed back and created her tails. "Die!"

Amaterasu grinned and used her brush to slice through her tails and right through the puppets "heart". Rao screamed and yelled and she began to fade.

"Alright! Way to go Ammy!" Issun cheered. He hopped back to her," Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...Just a little dazed." She layed down and waited for her energy to fill. She looked around and the ark crashed into the lake and the red gunk vanished.

Waka appeared," You seem to have weakened him Ma Cherie..."

"Hey, why weren't you here helping us, you ass!?" Issun accused.

Balto walked over," You okay?"

Ammy nodded," Yep...Just need to rest a bit. You did good Balto." She smiled, and Balto's heart filled with happiness.

Waka smiled," You can rest for one day. Yami won't gain his strength back for quite a while. You should gain your health back, and face him tomorrow." he faded.

"Yeah beat it loser!" Issun screamed.

Kai leaned down," Come, have one last meal and race with me Amaterasu."

Ammy smiled, and stood. She leaned her body into Baltos, while Oki trailed behind them, jealousy filling his heart.

Balto turned his head and gave Ammy a quick lick (kiss) on her cheek, and Ammy laughed gently.


End file.
